


At Ease

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, M/M, OT6, hiccup needs to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup can't seem to relax after having the bounty on his head. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout are more than willing to help him.





	At Ease

It was good to be back on Dragon’s Edge, though Hiccup had liked being on Berk, mostly for his dad. It had been comforting to be with him after the whole business with the bounty, and he’d had moments where he’d just wanted him to hold him like he was a little kid again. There had been some moments where Stoick had done that - carefully though. Gothi had looked him over and deemed that Ryker had cracked a few of his ribs and he had a concussion. With the concussion healed, he’d wanted to go back to Dragon’s Edge, and Stoick had been reasonably reluctant to let him go, but had finally relented. He’d seen how all the constant questions from the tribe were driving him crazy, and so he’d let him leave and go back to his other home. Hiccup had more privacy here, and he was glad for that. He wouldn’t be asked about the bounty, or his kidnapping, or the fading bruises on his neck from the chain that had been thrown around it. 

Now, Hiccup was at the cove for a bath. It was a warm day and the water wasn’t too cold. Toothless was dozing on the beach a little ways away. 

Once he was undressed, he checked the bruises on his midsection. Those hadn’t faded much. He’d been told it would take a few weeks for his ribs to heal though, and it had only been about ten days. He sighed a little, stepped into the water. He got in up a little past his knees when he heard movement behind him. He turned, reached towards his back for a sword that wasn’t there, ready to fight. He was going to be kidnapped again. He was-

“Whoa, Hiccup, it’s just us.” Snotlout raised his hands in a halting gesture. He, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut stood on the beach with towels and a bucket of what probably held soap. Hiccup wasn’t embarrassed about them seeing him naked. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen (and even touched) before. Hiccup relaxed his stance, uncurled his fists. He was still on edge from everything that had happened. He’d expected an attack.

“Yeah, we were wondering if we could join you,” Fishlegs said.

“Oh, um, yeah, that’s fine.” His friends had been spending a lot of time with him recently. Sometimes it got annoying but other times he just found it endearing. Upon getting back to the Edge they’d all just cuddled on the floor of the clubhouse with him in the middle, and Astrid and Ruffnut had put braids in his hair to the point that it got ridiculous. He was wondering if now would just be a bath, or if it would turn into something else. They’d been touching him a lot, (within his comfort level and his boundaries of course), just trying to make sure that he was okay, that he felt good. “Sorry for being ready to attack you guys.”

“Non problème, mon ami!” Tuffnut exclaimed while pulling off his vest, and Hiccup rolled his eyes affectionately at his dramatic use of French. Tuffnut could be hard to understand when he babbled in different languages, but Hiccup at least knew what some of it meant. “You got kidnapped in your own home. Of course you’re still gonna be uneasy.”

“Wish I wasn’t,” Hiccup admitted. Relaxation had been hard to come by recently, and when he managed to sleep it was restlessly and with nightmares.

His friends had finished undressing, were joining him in the water. 

“We were hoping we could maybe help with that.” There was a question in Fishlegs’ words, and Hiccup didn’t have to think for long before nodding his head. He was safe with them. 

Fishlegs reached out, very carefully drew his fingers over Hiccup’s bruised torso. Snotlout and Tuffnut joined in. They all surrounded him, just barely touching him, fingers grazing. Hiccup sighed happily. Feathery touches went over his torso, his back, his legs where they weren’t submerged in the water. 

“How are your ribs doing?” Snotlout asked. He was at his left side, trailing his fingers over the bruises. Tuffnut was behind, placing both palms on his back and running them up and down. Fishlegs’ fingers danced over his thigh. 

“They still hurt,” Hiccup answered. “Going to take a few weeks to heal completely. Ryker hit me pretty damn hard.” He remembered how his breath had been completely crushed out of him, how he’d unwillingly fallen into Ryker’s arms and lost consciousness from pain and sudden lack of air. 

“How about your neck?” Fishlegs asked. He’d placed his whole hand on his thigh now, his thumb stroking at the sensitive inside of it. Hiccup’s cock stirred at the touching. 

“It’s okay. Only really hurts if someone pokes on it.”

“And your head?” Tuffnut questioned, running one hand into his hair. “Pretty sure that’s important.”

Hiccup sighed a little. He wanted to move into the touch but couldn’t pick a direction when it was coming from all sides. It was like his body was tingling. 

“It’s fine.” He reached out his hands to return the touching, to reciprocate and let them know that it was appreciated, but Snotlout took one hand and Tuffnut took the other.

“No, Hiccup. This is just for you,” Snotlout told him, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “We don’t need anything.”

“You sure?” Hiccup didn’t like not returning his partners’ affection, wanted them to know that they were loved as well.

“Absolutely,” Snotlout answered. 

Then someone had his cock in their hand and he arched into it and moaned. Fishlegs. That hand definitely belonged to Fishlegs. It was so large but so gentle, loving in the way it stroked him. Hiccup intertwined his fingers with Tuffnut’s and Snotlout’s, tilted his head back and closed his eyes, and Tuffnut pressed his lips carefully to the bruises on the side of his neck. Hands were caressing over his front, his back, his sides, and gods, that hand on his cock was doing amazing things to him. He felt so safe like this, so appreciated and loved. They loved him. He loved them back. He loved each of his Riders. No one had ever said it but it was known. They’d all especially been making it known since his capture. 

Hiccup’s fingers eventually became untangled from Snotlout’s and Tuffnut’s, leaving them with more means to touch him, and they did. Someone’s hand stroked over his ass, squeezed. Fingers rubbed at a hardening nipple. Hiccup gave up on trying to pinpoint who was touching him. It was just a sea of careful, stroking hands and pleasure. This was good. So good. 

Hiccup had to clutch at something as he neared orgasm, and he found a shoulder, an arm. He tried not to hang on too hard though; he didn’t want to cause discomfort. 

His knees shook as the pleasure began to burn and build, and he was afraid he would fall, but then Tuffnut had his arm placed gently around him where he wasn’t bruised.

His orgasm came upon him steadily. It took him with an intensity that left his ears ringing and white flashing behind his eyelids. He cried out with it, arching, toes curling in the sand. When it was over he found himself leaning forward on Fishlegs, gasping.

“You alright, Hiccup?” Fishlegs was running his hands over his thighs. 

Hiccup thought that it was a ridiculous question after the orgasm he’d just had, but it was sweet that Fishlegs was asking. 

“Yeah,” he panted out. “Better than alright.” If he was a cat he would have started purring at the way Tuffnut and Snotlout were rubbing his back. 

“Feeling relaxed now?” Tuffnut checked.

“Completely at ease.” Hiccup straightened, took Fishlegs’ face in his hands, smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. Then he did the same to Tuffnut and Snotlout. “Thank you. All of you.” He wasn’t lying about feeling completely relaxed. He’d been tensed for days, but the tension was gone. He wasn’t bristling, wasn’t itching to look over his shoulder. He was fine. He was safe. His friends, his lovers, had made sure of that, and would continue to do so. They’d keep him safe, and in turn he would do the same.


End file.
